Skippy Rabbit
Skippy Rabbit is a rabbit from Robin Hood. Voice Actors: #Billy Whittaker - English #Yuval Segal - Hebrew He Played Casper in Skippy (Casper) He is a ghost. He Played Young Simba in The Mammal King He Played Dumbo in Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) He Played two of Flounder's Kids In The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea He Played Mickey Mouse In Fantasia (PierrickCanalFamille Style) and Fantasia 2000 (PierrickCanalFamille Style) He Played Tom Tucker in Canal Famille Guy He Played Pinocchio in Skippy (Pinocchio) He Played Young Tod in The Rabbit He Played Opposum in Canal Famille Planet He Played Kif Kroker in Futurama (PierrickCanalFamille Style) He Played James (Animated) in Skippy and the Giant Peach He Played Manny Heffley in Robin Hood/Diary of a Wimpy Kid Portayals: *In Jiminy Hood he is played by Pinocchio *In Eric Hood he is played by Cody *In Danny Hood he is played by Young Simba *In Flynn Hood he is played by Bambi *In Mushu Hood he is played by Mowgli *In Kristoff Hood he is played by Hiro Hamada *In Hiro Hood he is played by Miles Callisto *In Yogi Hood he is played by Oliver *In Dimitri Hood he is played by Zephyr *In Trent Hood he is played by Gumball Watterson *In Arthur Hood he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz *In Bailey Hood he is played by Dumbo *In Kronk Hood he is played by Schroeder Schulz *In Leap Hood he is played by Curious George *In Roger Hood he is played by Timmy Turner *In Louie Hood he is played by Kenny McCormick *In Orinoco Hood he is played by Sniffles Relatives *Very Best Friend - *Best Friends - *Brother - E.B. and Other Rabbit Siblings *Sisters - Sis Rabbit, Tagalong Rabbit and Other Rabbit Siblings *Sister in Law - *Brother in Law - *Babysitter - *Father - Mr. Bunny *Mother - Mother Rabbit Gallery: Skippy.jpg|Skippy Rabbit in Robin Hood Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8837.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8838.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8839.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9575.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9573.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9570.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9569.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9567.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2080.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2081.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2082.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2083.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2112.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9315.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9294.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9287.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6160.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6155.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6154.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5518.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5515.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5025.jpg Skippy5.gif Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2663.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2600.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2597.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2596.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2595.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2528.jpg Skippy running.png Skippy Rabbit.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2914.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2077.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2053.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9108.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9162.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9263.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1920.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1918.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1913.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1899.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1916.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1919.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1938.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1948.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1967.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1977.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1980.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2127.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2128.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2130.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2133.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2134.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2136.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2138.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2139.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2140.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2417.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2478.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2482.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2527.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2530.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2545.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2548.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2554.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1905.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1907.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1908.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1910.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1970.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1973.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1974.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2311.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2339.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2402.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4352.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2760.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2761.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2762.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2763.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2765.jpg Poses Snapshot 2 (2-5-2018 4-39 PM).png Snapshot 2 (2-4-2018 1-22 PM).png Skippy meets Maid Marian..jpg Skippy the White Rabbit.jpg Skippy sneaks..jpg Skippy and Maid Marian.png Skippy running.png Skippy going outside.png Skippy Rabbit.jpg Skippy.jpg Skippy5.gif Skippy rabbit butt.png Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Rabbits Category:Rodents Category:Robin Hood Characters Category:Kids Category:Childs Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Sons Category:Cute Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Brothers Category:Cute Kids Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Rabbits and Penguins